Icefang's Prophecy
by CloudStrife76
Summary: Icepaw is a lone cat found at fourtrees after a battle, except without a single trace violence; if that is you don't include the white tom's large wound, and state of mind. Story is better than the summary. Rating may change, but highly unlikely.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**_I do not own the Warrior Cats Series, Erin Hunter owns all Rights to the Warriors Series. I Will not use this for any kind of profit, and only use it with fair use. Erin Hunter owns all the wonderful characters reference to, the Clans, and all terms used in the Warrior Cats Series._**

The night was silent as usual, a cold breeze drifting through the forest and on through the WindClan plains. The stars shone and flickered overhead, and the moon had shone brighter than many other moonhighs before, an odd reddish radiance illuminating from it. The night itself had been darker that Greenleaf, and this night has been the darkest of them all.

The silence was broken by a blood-curdling yowl that rose throughout the forest, alerting all beings in hearing range. It had come from Fourtrees, each clan heading directly for the location of the horrid noise.

ShadowClan arrived first, Tawnystar in the lead; soon followed by Darkfur. The rest of the ShadowClan cats came after, looking at one another. Tawnystar looked to his mate, Silverbreeze and exchanged worried glances with the silver she-cat. His gaze met the ginger leader of WindClan, Flamestar. Flamestar's golden eyes stared into Tawnystar's emerald eyes. From a distance they gave each other confused glances. The large brownish-golden tom looked up, not knowing what to tell his Clan.

Moments later ThunderClan and RiverClan arrived, both led by black tom cat brothers, Ravenstar and Nightstar. Both of their icy blue eyes looked to Tawnystar's, giving the same glances that Flamestar had given him.

He looked down and shook his, then looked directly ahead and gave the signal for his clan to come forward. ShadowClan followed willingly, not questioning his order. The other three clans waited in silence.

Before entering the clearing Tawnystar gave the signal to halt, and went on slowly and silently into the clearing alone. He sniffed the air, searching for scents. Eventually he found the scent of an old rouge tom, mixed with many other scents from clan cats whom had attended the previous gathering and many before. He looked around, desperate to find the source of the yowl, in which had gone silent upon the clans' arrival.

Eventually he found the source: a young tom, most likely eight or nine moons, his dim chlorine-colored eyes clouded with mixed feelings of pain and fear. His short and sleek snow-white pelt had been stained with blood from new and previous wounds. The cat looked up at him, and Tawnystar gasped upon seeing his face: A large wound trailing from forehead, going directly through his right eye, down his right cheek, and down his neck, stomach and all the way down to his right leg. It bled intensely, blood pooling beneath the dying tom.

"F-frostfur!" Tawnystar yowled desperation. The fluffy snow white tabby appeared beside him, gasping at the sight; but quickly gathering cobwebs In sight and pressing them onto the wound.

Once the bleeding had been fairly slowed, Frostfur carried the young tom out of the clearing and into the foliage.

"Move out." Tawnystar meowed urgently as he brushed by clan mates. His walking quickened into a steady sprint as he led the clan back to camp. He looked back once and met the confused eyes of ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan cats.

Once arriving at camp Frostfur ran directly for the medicine den, dropping the wounded tom gently onto soft moss. Frostfur scurried quickly from the wounded cat to Cobwebs and got as many of them as he could possibly hold. He placed them on the tom's wounds; hoping to completely stop the bleeding.

Once the blood had been stopped he began looking around the medicine den for Goldenrod. He quickly located a small amount of it and quickly chewed it; shortly after applying it to the wound.

"Moorpaw!" Frostfur hissed impatiently.

"Hmmm?" Moorpaw turned his attention to Frostfur. The young stone-colored tom stared intently into Frostfur's bright blue eyes, then to the injured tom. Immediately becoming alert he looked up at Frostfur and meowed, "I'll go get some Oak leaves."

The young tom dashed out of the den and far out of Frostfur's sight. Frostfur looked down at the tom and walked out the den; moments later returning with poppy seeds.

"Chew these, they should soothe pain." Frostfur mewed. The white tom looked up blankly and seemed to give the slightest nod. Frostfur gave the poppy seeds to the tom and he chewed them as he had been told to do so.

A few moments later Moorpaw returned with a mouthful of oak leaves. He placed them on the ground near Frostfur and looked up at the tom with a shocked expression; his large bright green eyes staring curiously. Frostfur looked away quickly and began to apply the oak leaves to his wounds.

Tawnystar entered the den silently. "I wish to speak with this tom." He mewed firmly to Frostfur.

"I'm sorry, but the tom is currently in a deep sleep; although he may be awake at Sunrise."

Tawnystar nodded in reply and quietly trotted out of the medicine den. Frostfur went back to tending the white tom's wounds.

The next Sunrise Tawnystar visited the stranger cat. Once arriving at the medicine den the cat was sitting bolt upright, fur pricked, eyes wide and trembling.

"Are you ok?" Tawnystar meowed, racing to his side.

His eyes were showing none other than sheer terror. "R-r-re-d-d M-m-moo-n-n..."

"What is your name Young one?"

He stared directly ahead. "I…..I th-think-k it was-s-s…." He inhaled loudly and exhaled the same way, trying to stop trembling. "Icepaw." He meowed, now looking up at Tawnystar; hiding a large amount of terror that only showed slightly in meow.

Tawnystar looked at him with worry. "You were an apprentice I take it?" he meowed quietly.

Icepaw shook his head.

He tilted his head. "Then what is it that you were?"

"I don't know….."

Tawnystar looked to Frostfur. They exchanged worried glances before Frostfur took a paw-full of poppy seeds and dropped in front of Icepaw.

"Chew some more of these, it may help with further pain."

"But I-" Frostfur shook his head, interrupting him.

"Do you want to feel better?"

Icepaw nodded and chewed the seeds reluctantly, feeling drowsy immediately after. Without hesitation he closed his eyes. The moment he had fallen asleep Frostfur looked up to Tawnystar with a slight frown.

"This one….. He's different from many others who have come to camp; or been brought."

Tawnystar sighed. "They won't all be the same, Frostfur. You know that better than anyone."

"I know, believe me. But it's not the way he's acting. it's just the way he is; as if he had been a friend, or something like that to me; and yet, I have never seen this cat; let alone do I know what he's like out of this state."

He shook his head in reply, his eyes filled with dismay. "It all comes in time, Frostfur. Perhaps very soon we will figure out who this odd cat is; or perhaps we will find our answers in the distant future."

And with those words Tawnystar walked out of the medicine den; going back to his typical position on the highstone.

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, so this is my first Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy, R&R please. But, when reviewing please note: Be reasonable. Anyway, to the main point. All will be OCs, except there will be references, stories (told by elders), etc. of cats from the Series (This book takes 500 years after the series).


End file.
